Talk:5050, Year
i think this page is massed up a bit. Gnume (talk) 14:34, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Was this supposed to be named 5050, Year ? Knight Ranger (talk) 14:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) not only that almost every line has greatly conflicting information some where on the wiki. Gnume (talk) 14:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Well if there is a percieved problem....tell me or fix it..;-) I am going to add stuff anyway as that is going to be the current bench mark..( the year I willl reach with the rewrite) VR am 5020 or 5050 ? first problem : Captain Harris becomes the Captain of the USS Dominator and Stahl becomes the First Admiral Captain and returns as the Captain of the Devi. immposiable if Journey across the Union pt 1 is still cannon. shaka nebele is mentiond there as being chosen as the captain for the USS Devastator. and it is mentiond elsewhere Har Hi is the captain chosen for the USS Dominator after the refit. Gnume (talk) 14:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Fixed..;-) (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) some of the other lines has problems as well if im not mistaken. Gnume (talk) 15:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The New Port Standard Academy opens (refurbished and altered facilities of the former Elite Academy) story wise it should hepen between 5020 to 5022. The Olympus Work group is turned into an official Department of the Science Corps the olympus group has two histories in the wiki. Silver Care Inc. Opens its doors. eric started the procces to create the company between 5019 to 5022 after meeting exa. and around 30 years is to long to create a company. Gnume (talk) 15:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't be shy....just delete what you think is not right... Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) i have no idea wehat is correct or not after the rewrite. so i preffer for now to just point things out of what jerring me. Gnume (talk) 15:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 1) No not really..the Academy was closed after the problems there...Except the ROTC. Later (by a cure idea of Kngih Ranger) it was reopemed as a normal academy. This is a big organization. Even in the US Army or the US Marine Corps of today, things often happen slow.. Especially if they are not a big priority. The Powers who decided that wanted tor name Newport to "cool" down ...so the period is not so bad. 2) Silverzweig is only using Erics Name so he can help the non Cit Orphans and to provide a competition to Mother Moores to take her out of business. At this time Eric is almost completley changed and becomes the Dark One. He has no need for money at all. So when Silverzweig retires from the Legal Council he wnts to use the rest of his life to do something good and work for the Non Cit Orphans.. He uses Erics name and persona as Eric is a big hero then and having a " Big Hero Spokesperson" to get the Government contracts (Orphan care) is a big bon. It will all bne described in the Book "Exa" Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC) thats the reason i didn't edit it. thanks for the clarification ! Gnume (talk) 20:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC)